memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Search for Magnus
(Library) How could they get Magnus and put this copy in her place Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Helen is in the same area close to the Cabal base and a Cabal patrol captures Helen and the Helen copy takes her place and comes here, the other one is working for the Cabal says Typhuss as he looks at Will. But how do we find the real one without the Intrepid's sensors Henry says as he looks at Typhuss. I put a viridium patch on Helen's jacket, we will be able to track Helen that way says Typhuss as he looks at Henry. That's nice tech its Vulcan isn't how did you get a hold of something like that Henry says as he looks at Typhuss. No its not, I have my ways says Typhuss as he looks at Henry. Sure boss Henry says as he looks at Typhuss. So where do we start? Will says as he looks at Typhuss. At Helen's last known position, that's a good place to start says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Typhuss gets four type 3-B phaser rifles out and puts them on the table. Typhuss puts four mark eleven tricorders on the table as well. Will looks at the type 3-B phaser rifles. Are these the ones from the station Deep Space 9 Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Henry looks at these phaser rifles. Yes, have you even used this type of phaser rifle before says Typhuss as he looks at Will. I've trained with these rifles in the SCIS but its been since 2375 I've worked with rifles like these Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss picks his phaser rifle and tricorder up. Don't forget your tricorders says Typhuss as he looks at Helena, Henry and Will. Will, Helena, and Henry pick up their mark 11 tricorders and put them in the holders. Everyone ready, got your phaser rifles, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at Helena, Henry and Will. They get into the shuttle and head to Magnus's last known position. (Alleyway) Magnus is being dragged by two Cabal men and she comes to and punches one man in the face and then kicks one guy in the gut and throws them both into the wall and knocks them out cold. Man how do I get out of this alleyway jezz Helen says as she's walking to get out of the alleyway. Helen runs trying to find a way out but gets turned around. Bloody hell how can I get out of here Helen says as she's looking around. Then Helen sees a ladder and climbs up it to see the shuttle carrying Typhuss, Henry, Helena, and Will landing. All right Typhuss how do we do this three meter spread Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Quiet, let me work says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Typhuss lands the type 9 shuttlecraft on the roof. Helen gets on the roof and runs to the shuttle. Helen gets on the shuttle. Typhuss closes the hatch and Typhuss takes the shuttle up and heads to the Sanctuary. (Shuttle cockpit) Whew thanks Helen says as she looks at the others. Your welcome, its good that I put a viridium patch on your jacket, Helen says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. I just thought you were giving me a pat on the back as a sign of good luck Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. I wanted to keep an eye on you in case you got into trouble says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Thanks Typhuss Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. Your welcome, one problem there is a Cabal agent that looks just like you, she is at the Sanctuary right now says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Let's take care of her Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. She didn't act anything like you, she tried to sleep with me says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. They must of got my anger and sexual sides Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. She was all over me, Helen says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Wow Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah, we should be at the Sanctuary in ten mintues says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. All right Helen says as she looks t Typhuss. (Old City Sanctuary, ten mintues later) The shuttle arrives at the Sanctuary and lands. Let's get her Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. Right, the last time I saw her she was in your office says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. They walk into the Sanctuary. (Helen's office) They walk into her office but its empty. Where is she, this is a big place says Typhuss as he looks at Helen. Go help Will and Henry search the Sanctuary Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. Right says Typhuss as he looks at Helen and leaves the office. (Hallway) Typhuss meets up with Henry and Will. Anything Will Henry says as he looks at Will. No not a trace of her its like she disappeared into thin air Will says as he looks at Henry. I got nothing too says Typhuss as he looks at his tricorder. So what now Henry says as he looks at Will and Typhuss. We stop searching, she is gone by now says Typhuss as he looks at Henry.